The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a partially light-reflective or partially opaque shield that may be used with a gaming device to improve visibility of one or more event indicators by authorized viewers while simultaneously shielding the indicators from unauthorized viewers.
At least some known gaming devices include a plurality of electromagnetic counters used in counting and displaying a number of events. For example, at least some known counters are coupled, using a case, to an interior surface of a gaming device and include a light emitting diode (LED) that displays the counted number of events. The LED is coupled to printed wiring that extends along a length of the case such that the LED is positioned to one side of the counters. Known cases also include a cover member having a window, through which the counters are visible. A reflective surface is coupled to an interior surface of the cover member in order to reflect light from the LED onto the counters to render the counters visible when the LED is activated. However, known gaming devices do not obscure visibility of the counters to unauthorized viewers by using both an absence of light and a partially reflective surface.